Adventure sports like mountaineering, diving, snow skiing, fast-packing, ultra-marathoning, and others involve individuals taking on risks of injury, sickness, disorientation, and ultimately getting lost from the larger group of participants. In cases such as mountaineering and diving, as examples, the existence of macro cellular networks is minimal to non-existent due to the location. Conventional technology may enable short distance communication through handheld CB radio, but these technologies require operation by the participant who often is in situations where they are unable to respond (in the case of injury, sickness, or disorientation).